Rien n’est plus vivant qu’un souvenir
by alwaysslythendor394
Summary: Sirius est mort depuis peu et chacun doit apprendre a vivre avec, surtout Harry et Remus. Malgré sa disparition, Sirius est toujours present tout comme James, continuant tous deux de vivre a travers les souvenirs de Remus. Car les souvenirs sont les derniers éléments des bons moments perdus.


Bonsoir, ou bonjour.

Me revoilà avec un petit OS sur Remus et un peu Harry mais surtout sur notre petit loup Harry sert presque à rien (me taper pas s'il vous plaît).

En tout cas voici l'OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Pour le sort du patronus, il faut un souvenir heureux, le plus heureux possible pour qu'il soit puissant. Quel est ton souvenir Remus ? »

Sirius était mort depuis peu de temps et Harry avait du mal à se remettre de ces événements. Il se sentait tout le temps en colère, lorsqu'il n'était pas brisé. Les vacances auprès de son oncle et sa tante avait été une véritable torture pour lui, pire que les autres années. Il avait besoin de faire ce deuil du seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, hormis les deux moldus qui l'avaient élevé. Harry avait cru en ses promesses d'avenir. Il s'était enfin vu heureux avec quelqu'un de sa famille qui l'aimerait. Et Bellatrix lui avait enlevé cela. A peine osait-il y croire qu'on lui retirait brusquement. A croire que la vie ne voulait pas lui accorder ce bonheur. Non pire elle lui donnait un aperçu avant de lui enlever. Comme un bonbon qu'on ferait goûter à un enfant avant de lui enlever de la bouche et de ne plus jamais lui laisser en manger un. Mais en 100 fois pire.

Dumbledore avait finalement compris la torture d'Harry qui consistait à entendre mille et une critiques sur son parrain de la part de sa tante. Et il était venu le libérer de cet enfer pour l'emmener chez les Weasley. Enfin là-bas il pourrait avancer, faire son deuil, et surtout ne plus avoir à se morfondre seul. Mais ce qui était encore mieux pour lui, c'était les visites régulières de Remus.

Harry aimait retrouver Remus pour discuter, ou même rester en silence. Il savait que c'était la seule personne qui pouvait aussi bien comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Harry avait perdu son parrain, une promesse, son dernier espoir. Mais Remus avait perdu son meilleur ami, le dernier qu'il lui restait, il avait en quelque sorte perdu à nouveau une partie de lui-même alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver après tant d'année à l'avoir cru coupable. La culpabilité rongeait le cœur de Remus et cela Harry l'avait compris. Il savait aussi que lors de la bataille du département des mystères, Remus avait été là pour le retenir et pour le soutenir, mais son cœur à lui aussi s'était brisé. Ils avaient vécu la même chose, et peut-être que c'était cela qui aidait Harry.

C'est au cours d'une énième de leur conversation qu'Harry avait posé cette question à Remus. Lorsqu'il était son professeur, il lui avait dit qu'il fallait un souvenir heureux pour parvenir à produire un patronus. Harry n'avait apparemment pas pensé à un souvenir assez fort, puis grâce à son parrain il avait réussis à faire apparaître un patronus corporel puissant. Il était intrigué de savoir ce à quoi Remus pouvait penser. Pensait-il à ses meilleurs amis ? L'avait-il changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tonks ?

Remus fut d'abord surpris de la question d'Harry. Bien sur il avait été le professeur du garçon, et c'était lui qui lui avait appris à maîtriser ce sort. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Harry de son patronus, mais jamais du sien. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'aimait pas la forme qu'il prenait, qui lui rappelait son dégoût pour une partie de lui-même qui n'était autre que la lycanthropie. Il prit alors une profonde respiration, buvant une gorgée de son thé encore fumant.

« Il y a de cela 25 ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour intégré l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Bien évidemment j'avais durant des heures entendus mes parents me parler de cette école et je rêvais depuis tout petit de l'intégré à mon tour et de vivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais ma condition me ramena bien vite à la réalité et je décidais de brûler la lettre qui m'avait donné tant de joies pendant quelques secondes avant de me rappeler que je ne pourrais jamais y aller. Suite à ma morsure, lorsque j'avais cinq ans, mes parents avaient décidé qu'il était bien trop dangereux de me laisser fréquenter d'autres enfants. J'étais toujours seul, enfermé dans ma maison, qui en plus de cela changeait régulièrement dès que mes parents pensaient que nos voisins commençaient à soupçonner quelque chose. Ma mère avait entrepris de me faire la classe à la maison, car pour elle il était évident que je ne pourrais jamais me rendre à Poudlard pour étudier. De toute manière, mes parents avaient perdu foi en mon avenir, et pensait que je serais condamner à me cacher toute ma vie. A force d'entendre ce genre de chose, on finit par s'en convaincre sois-même. Je sais que tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir Harry. Tu étais si seul aussi lorsque tu étais chez ton oncle et ta tante, tu avais perdu espoir, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'était la même chose pour moi. J'étais devenu un monstre et cela me contraignait à demeurait caché des autres et être seul pour tout de le reste de ma triste vie. L'espoir et la joie que m'avait procuré cette lettre m'en a d'autant plus anéanti et je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre une semaine durant, ne voulant même plus m'alimenter. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai même pensé au suicide, me disant que ma vie était tellement misérable et inutile que cela ne servait à rien de la continuer. C'est la visite de Dumbledore qui m'a fait sortir de ma chambre. Il voulait s'entretenir avec moi. J'admirais ce sorcier à travers les divers livres que je lisais, et il avait l'air tellement bon et juste. Quand je l'ai entendu dire à mes parents qu'il était au courant de ma lycanthropie, j'ai vu naître en moi un espoir nouveau. Je me disais que lui pourrait peut-être réussir à convaincre mes parents de me laisser partir pour Poudlard. Nous avons discuté pendant longtemps, c'était le premier à vraiment écouter ce que je lui racontais, je lui ai confié mes peines et mes doutes, mes peurs aussi. Il ne m'a jamais jugé, pas à un seul instant. Il m'a rassuré, et ses paroles apaisantes m'ont fait du bien. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour que je puisse aller à Poudlard et que tout étais en place, qu'il attendait juste mon arrivé. Et je ne sais comment, il a réussi à convaincre mes parents. J'étais tellement heureux à ce moment là, j'aurais presque pu sauter de joie si je n'étais pas resté complètement stoïque face à cette nouvelle. Mais à l'intérieur de moi c'était comme un feu d'artifice. Cette nouvelle était très certainement la meilleure de ma courte existence, le bonheur me submergeait, alors que j'avais eu l'impression que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. J'étais tellement heureux, la solitude me pesait et là bas je pourrais enfin côtoyer d'autres enfants. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'étais reconnaissant envers Dumbledore de faire tout cela pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas cela mon souvenir. J'y viens Harry. Je disais donc, mes parents m'ont autorisé à me rendre à Poudlard, après avoir revu avec Dumbledore toutes les directives et règles de sécurité pour ma protection, et celle des autres.

Le lendemain je me rendais sur le quai 9 , émerveillé mais surtout très intimidé par le fait de voir tant de monde. Poudlard a été pour moi une délivrance, même si j'étais au début, dans mon coin, je n'étais plus seul, je voyais du monde, des enfants de mon âge et cela me faisait réellement du bien. Comme tu le sais je fus réparti à Gryffondor à ma plus grande joie. J'étais tellement reconnaissant envers Dumbledore de m'avoir accepté dans son école que je mis tous les moyens de mon côté pour être un élève brillant, et même devenir le meilleur de ma promo. C'était un peu ma façon de lui montrer ma gratitude envers lui. Je n'essayais pas vraiment de m'intégrer aux autres cependant. Je ne savais pas comment faire, et surtout j'étais bien trop intimidé pour aller vers les autres élèves. Mais ce ne fut que de courte duré puisqu'un jour un duo de garçons qui partageait mon dortoir commença à se rapprocher de moi. Déjà à ce moment là, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient connus de tous pour être les nouveaux farceurs de l'école, en ce début d'année, ils avaient déjà été collé plus de fois à eux deux que certains septième année. Nous discutions un peu les soirs avant de dormir, mais jamais rien de plus. Cependant James commença à m'inviter à manger avec eux, et rester avec eux lors des pauses. Il m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué mon humour discret et les qualités dont je faisais preuve. J'étais tellement heureux d'enfin avoir des amis. Mes tous premiers amis. Et je leur serais à vie reconnaissant de m'avoir tendu la main. Ils me redonnaient tout deux ma joie de vivre, je n'avais jamais autant ri. Je redevenais l'enfant que j'avais été avant l'attaque de Greyback. Nous sommes très vite devenus inséparables. Puis il y eut un autre petit garçon qui rentra dans notre groupe. C'était un garçon un peu grassouillet, timide, et pas très intelligent. Il était toujours seul, et cela me faisait de la peine car je savais ce que cela faisait. Je décidai alors de le prendre sous mon aile, et c'est ainsi que Peter entra dans le groupe qui serait plus tard connu sous le nom des maraudeurs. Malgré ce bonheur dans lequel j'étais plongé, il y avait toujours cette ombre noire qui me suivait et j'avais beaucoup de mal à leur cacher. Dumbledore pensait qu'il serait mieux de dissimuler à tout le monde mon état, et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Ils étaient mes amis et j'avais toute confiance en eux, mais j'avais peur, peur qu'en leur disant ils prennent la fuite et ne veuillent plus de moi. Après tout, qui ne tournerait pas le dos à un loup garou ? A mon avis, personne. Mais forcément ils finirent par avoir des doutes, puisqu'à chaque pleine lune je disparaissais et que je peinais vraiment à trouver des excuses. Ma mère était un peu trop malade je pense, et surtout un peu trop régulièrement. C'est en milieu de deuxième année qu'ils décidèrent de me parler de leur soupçon, en réalité ils avaient très bien compris, mais souhaitaient que je leur confie la vérité. Après avoir maintes fois nié, je ne pouvais plus y tenir et je leur avouai tout. Je leur racontais tout. Mon attaque, mon isolement, ma peine, mes transformations, les mesures mises en place par Dumbledore. Je m'attendais à voir de la peur dans leurs yeux, à ce qu'ils me rejettent, qu'ils me regardent avec autant de dégoût que j'avais pour moi-même. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Sirius et James s'approchèrent de moi, me donnant une tape amicale dans le dos en m'assurant qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi. Peter avait eu un petit mouvement de recul, il craignait légèrement mais voyant ton père et ton parrain il fit de même. J'avais eu tellement peur que je n'arrivais pas à en revenir. Notre groupe n'en fut en réalité que plus soudé. On créa les maraudeurs et ils m'attribuèrent le surnom de « Lunard » qui me suivit pour toujours. J'avais toujours espéré au fond de moi connaître un jour ce genre d'amitié sans jamais vraiment y croire. Et pourtant c'était bien réel. Je sais que tu connais cette amitié avec Hermione, celle où tu pourras toujours compter sur quelqu'un quoi qu'il arrive, celle où tu as l'impression qu'ensemble vous ne faites plus qu'un, et qu'une partie de toi n'est pas là quand ils s'absentent. C'est certainement ce qui m'aidait les soirs de pleine lune. Je pensais à eux pour retenir la bête qui était en moi, qui essayait de me dominer.

Et puis un jour, lors de notre cinquième année, je me rendais comme chaque mois, seul vers la cabane hurlante. Je rassemblais toute ma force sur le chemin, car même si je ne voulais pas le montrer aux autres, je redoutais à chaque fois ce moment. Mais en y arrivant, ils étaient tous là. Tous les trois. Ils m'attendaient, confortablement installés discutant comme si de rien n'était. J'étais heureux de les voir, mais c'était bien trop dangereux pour eux de rester là. Même si pendant mes transformations je faisais de mon mieux pour les garder en tête, c'était différent. Le fait qu'ils soient présents les mettait en danger puisqu'une fois en loup la possibilité que la bête prenne le dessus était bien trop élevée. Je voulais qu'ils partent. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Même si au fond de moi les avoir prêt de moi me ferait vraiment du bien et me soulagerait, je ne pouvais me montrer égoïste car je savais parfaitement que si je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler je pourrais les attaquer et pire les blesser. Je n'aurais jamais supporté leur faire du mal. C'était impensable pour moi. Alors je hurlais, je les suppliais de partir lorsque je sentais que le loup commençait à prendre le dessus. Mais tu connais Sirius, il était tellement têtu, tout comme ton père, alors ils se contentaient de me regarder en me souriant. Et puis c'est à ce moment là que je les ai vu pour la première fois se transformer chacun leur tour. Je n'étais pas au courant de leur projet de devenir animagi, mais j'ai compris qu'ils avaient fait tout cela pour moi. Ils l'avaient fait pour pouvoir venir me tenir compagnie et surtout m'aider dans mes transformations, car comme James me le fit remarquer après cela, ils avaient tous compris que si j'essayais d'euphémiser, il était indéniable que c'était difficile pour moi et qu'elles étaient à la limite du supportable. J'en aurais presque pleuré de savoir qu'ils avaient travaillé si dur pour moi, juste pour m'accompagner et me soutenir, si je ne m'étais pas transformé seulement quelques secondes après avoir vu ton père se transformer en un magnifique cerf. »

Remus s'arrêta suite à ce long monologue, ayant les larmes aux yeux face à ses souvenirs qui lui réchauffait le cœur en même temps que lui rappeler que cette époque était finie, que les ténèbres lui avaient enlevé chacun de ses amis, d'une manière différente pour Sirius, James et Peter. Mais cela revenait au même, il était maintenant seul avec ses souvenirs.Voyant qu'Harry attendait la suite il reprit, après s'être quelque peu racler la gorge, pour ne pas se laisser envahir.

« En réalité j'aurais très bien pu choisir ce souvenir pour produire mon patronus, car c'est sûrement ma plus grande joie, celle qui m'a fait le plus de bien. Mais pour le produire je ne choisi pas réellement un souvenir. La puissance de notre amitié suffit. J'ai juste besoin de me souvenir à quel point notre amitié été forte et à quel point nous ne faisions qu'un. C'est eux ma force, ils sont mon plus beau souvenir. Bien sûr il aurait pu changer lorsque j'ai rencontré Tonks, mais il ne pourra jamais changer, car même si je connais un bonheur intense dans le futur, rien ne pourra remplacer la puissance de cette amitié que j'ai connue. Et même si aujourd'hui, ce bonheur inconditionnel se mélange à ma profonde tristesse, ils resteront toujours ma force. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà pour cet OS. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je répondrais dans un « nouveau chapitre » ou en MP comme vous préférez. Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt.


End file.
